1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device and, in particular, to a package board for use in a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
With a decrease of an operating voltage of semiconductor devices manufactured by mounting a semiconductor chip on a package board, there has arisen a demand for semiconductor packages having a reduced impedance in wiring lines which supply power and ground to semiconductor chips.